Retinoids are a class of compounds structurally related to vitamin A, comprising natural and synthetic compounds. Several series of retinoids have been found clinically useful in the treatment of dermatological and oncological diseases. Retinoic acid and its other naturally occurring retinoid analogs (9-cis retinoic acid, all-trans 3,4-didehydro retinoic acid, 4-oxo retinoic acid and retinol) are pleiotropic regulatory compounds that modulate the structure and function of a wide variety of inflammatory, immune and structural cells. They are important regulators of epithelial cell proliferation, differentiation and morphogenesis in lungs. Retinoids exert their biological effects through a series of hormone nuclear receptors that are ligand inducible transcription factors belonging to the steroid/thyroid receptor super family.
The retinoid receptors are classified into two families, the retinoic acid receptors (RARs) and the retinoid X receptors (RXRs), each consisting of three distinct subtypes (α, β, and γ). Each subtype of the RAR gene family encodes a variable number of isoforms arising from differential splicing of two primary RNA transcripts. All-trans retinoic acid is the physiological hormone for the retinoic acid receptors and binds with approximately equal affinity to all the three RAR subtypes, but does not bind to the RXR receptors for which 9-cis retinoic acid is the natural ligand.
Retinoids have anti-inflammatory effects, alter the progression of epithelial cell differentiation, and inhibit stromal cell matrix production. These properties have led to the development of topical and systemic retinoid therapeutics for dermatological disorders such as psoriasis, acne, and hypertrophic cutaneous scars. Other applications include the control of acute promyelocytic leukemia, adeno- and squamous cell carcinoma, and hepatic fibrosis.
A limitation in the therapeutic use of retinoids outside of cancer has stemmed from the relative toxicity observed with the naturally occurring retinoids, all-trans retinoic acid and 9-cis retinoic acid. These natural ligands are non-selective and therefore have pleiotropic effects throughout the body, which are often toxic.
Recently various retinoids have been described that interact selectively or specifically with the RAR or RXR receptors or with specific subtypes (α, β, γ) within a class. For example, Tom et al., Archives of Dermatology, 2005, 141: 1373-1377, describe the efficacy and safety of short contact administration of topical tretinoin on foot ulcers in patients with diabetes.